Retries
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: Hana Lightillo, a truly sweet, innocent girl, who decides to try out the game Heir Apparent on her thirteenth birthday. She's a novice gamer, but that's not good. Because if she dies, she will die in reality.


**A new story for this amazing book. It'll be like the real book, except with a new heroine and a little special twist. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Heir Apparent belongs to V. V. Velde.**

Okay. So I do have terrible luck. Lucky me.

My thirteenth birthday: a cake from Mommy, shipped to my house a week early because she forgot my birthday (she insists that she wanted to make sure it'll arrive on time, but yeah right).

Daddy bought me a porcelain doll. Seriously. Before you ask, I don't collect them or something. I think the only reason I got it was because Daddy thought I was turning 8 or something.

Okay, so maybe I'm a bit upset. Or else I would have loved that doll, thirteen or not. But my parents had promised me that they would be here this year for my birthday. I was looking forward to it for the whole year, until they broke my heart the day before. My parents all work overseas; I see them about twice a year. I also have an older sister named Minnie, whom I even rarely see.

This year, Minnie sent me an unusual present. It was a gift certificate to Rasmussem Enterprises, a gaming center.

So that's why I'm trying to sweet talk a bus. Terrific start to my day, right? Anyways, the fee for my artificial intelligent bus apparently rose by a cent yesterday, so I was a cent short. And get this, buses don't accept change.

"Passenger Hana Lightillo, you are currently one cent short in your payment. Do you currently have the right amount or would you prefer us to return you to your previous location?"

The voice was kind and polite and slightly metallic. I used my sweetest voice and started to speak.

"I am incredibly sorry for my lack of payment. But since we are already here, may I please give you a little bit more on my way back?"

The bus's computer brain paused. For a long time. For a moment, I thought that I was going to have to go back again. But luckily for me, the bus agreed with me.

"Very well. Have a nice day, Hana Lightillo."

I smiled and thanked the bus (being a little polite won't hurt), and got off. I walked into the gaming center. The lobby of a Rasmussem Gaming Center looks pretty much like the lobby of a movie theater. Posters, food stands, and multiple booths. To my surprise, there was nobody in the center. I wasn't particularly hungry at the moment, so I walked up to the reception desk. The total immersion games were beyond, where they hook you up to a computer- as an individual or with a group- to experience a role playing fantasy.

The receptionist was a girl who wore a gown that shimmered from all the colours of the rainbow. A genetically engineered dragon pet sat on her desk. I placed my $100 gift certificate on the desk.

"This will get you 1 hour of total immersion game time or 90 tokens for the arcade games up front."

I gestured for the immersion games. The receptionist nodded and continued.

"You will feel as though you are really experiencing the adventure. 1 hour will give you 6 days of your chosen computer adventure. You will have all your five senses present with you. It will be highly realistic. If you are killed off, you will not feel that pain. You are guaranteed at least 1 hour of play time, so you will be given another life and the game will restart. Any questions?"

I shook my head no.

"Want to check out the promos?" She pointed a finger at the station and off I went. There were many different games, until one promo caught my eye. The game was called Heir Apparent. A strategy game to become king… (Or queen in my case). I decided to go with it, mostly because my character ought to have some siblings. I was really aching for some family bonding time.

I went back to the receptionist and she started to get me set up. Apparently, there was infinite ways to get to the end of the game. Of course, that meant an infinite amount of ways to die as well. But oh well. I closed my eyes and got started.

Worst choice I ever made in my life.

**Good? Bad? Please tell me in a review! (I honestly don't know if anybody would read this, since this fandom is extremely small. Oh well.) I will continue based on the response of my readers. So if you review, I'll continue! (Since I need to first determine if anybody's actually reading this…) Bye!**


End file.
